Sonic Rush: Fanfiction Edition (Sonic's Episode)
by DaMan561
Summary: Hey guys! Main info in beginning.
1. Leaf Storm

**Hey guys, DaMan561 here! I'M NOT DEAD! Sorry, I had a huge hiatus. But I'm BACK! Sonic Rush is the story this time! One Zone per chapter. This covers Sonic's Story. Blaze and Final will have a different Fanfic. BTW, no pairings. Sorry Sonaze fans. I've talked enough, let's do this.**

**((Sonic Rush: Edition -Sonic's Story- ))**

**Leaf Storm: Act 2**

"YEAH!" A blue streak dashes toward a Badnik, crushing it with a roll. "Heh. Piece of cake!" A beeping sound is heard. "Hey, what's up, Tails?" **((CRACK)) ** "Sonic, you might want to be careful around here. I'm getting a Chaos energy reading, but something else is going on." Sonic smirks, "No prob, bro. I got this covered. Eggman won't know what hit him." Tails simply shrugs. "Okay. Just don't get too cocky."

The call hangs up, leaving Sonic on his own. "Alright. Moving on." He boosts into a Chaos Zone (Special Stage). "Ok. 180 rings. Easy enough." He collects more than enough rings, getting the Emerald. "Sweet! 6 more to go!" After about 30 more seconds he reaches the goal post.

More beeping. "What now, Tails?!" "Sonic, we have got a HUGE problem. Meet me near Water Palace." "Kay. See you there." Sonic hangs up. "Well, bring it on, Eggman!" He dashes off to the boss act.

**BOSS: EGG HAMMER MEGA**

**"HOO HOHOHOHO! **Prepare to DIE, Sonic!" Sonic just smirks, "Pfff, as if." Eggman releases the first attack of his mech, attempting to crush Sonic. He dodges easily, also counter-attacking. "OW! Grrrr, you will pay for that!" Eggman releases the other attack, rolling the mech's head around. Sonic launches 3 counter-attacks, blowing up the mech. Eggman yells in outrage. "I WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME, HEDGEHOG!" The hedgehog in question yells back, "HEY! Get back here, Eggman!

Eggman escapes, leaving Sonic behind. "(sigh) Coward. Anyway, I need to find Tails." Sonic runs off toward Water Palace.

**Yay, first chapter! Anywho, the Fanfic will be heavy with dialouge*. Enjoy! BTW, sorry, I did not use Act 1 of Leaf Storm because there wasn't enough content. *I can't spell. LOLZ.**


	2. Water Palace: Act 1

**Ok. Time to answer a review.**

**explodinghead: Thanks. Act 1 of Leaf Storm is in progress. I just kinda messed up. Also, thanks for the advice. It DOES help. Sorry if my grammar is off. I'm only in 6th grade. I'm also not a very good writer. But anyway, sorry if this was TMI. Thank you for the review.**

"Alright, so what's the big deal, Tails?" Sonic asked.  
"Well, I got a very large unknown energy reading in Leaf Storm Zone. It might be very toxic, but it also might not be. As I sa-"  
Sonic cuts him off, saying, "OK! I get it, Tails! Unknown energy, might be dangerous. It's not rocket science. Anyways, I gotta go catch up with Egghead."  
Tails waves him off. "Good luck, Sonic!"

**Water Palace: Act 1**

"Let's do it!" A springboard bounces Sonic over a pit of water, and he tricks over it like it's nothing. "Ok. Water. Can't swim. Gotta be careful!" A geyser springs Sonic up. "WHOA! Okay..." A badnik charges at him, but Sonic homing attacks it. "Too slow!" He springs up into a loop, goes through it, and runs into a water slide. The water slide ends in a pond, but Sonic runs straight over it, jumping into another geyser. He boosts into an Egg Pawn, and then runs into water, hitting a spring in the process. "Not good! Really not good!" Sonic screams as he is launched through the water.

When he is launched out of the water, there is another Egg Pawn waiting for him. "How many of these things are there here?!" He homing attacks it, homing attacks a spring, which throws him into another loop. After he passes it, he boosts up 3 ramps, and goes through a third loop, he is thrown into another water slide. He reluctantly goes underwater, boosting the whole way, until he reaches a horizontal water wheel. The current forces him onto a platform, and Sonic boosts into a "stairway" of springs, launching him up above the water. He breathes for dear life, only stopping when he reaches another platform.

He hits yet another spring, bouncing Sonic up onto a rail. Springs bounce him up to more rails, until he hits a loop. The loop sends him straight into a water slide, forcing Sonic underwater again. After what seemed like hours, Sonic gets back above water, and boosts over a platform, throwing him into an underwater loop. After he gets through it, a spring launches him into another loop. "SO MANY DANG LOOPS!' He yells as he hits a ramp, his momentum carrying him over a pond of water. He finally hits the goal ring, "Okay. 1:38:94. Not bad." He runs to the next act, humming as he goes.

**HOLY WOW! Such a raise in the action factor. BTW, Acts 1 and 2 will be split. Anyway. Question for the day: What game should I do next? PM me the answer or put it in a review. Anyway, see you in Act 2!**


End file.
